The modification of textiles to provide temperature regulating properties through the generalized use of phase change materials (PCMs) is known. The use of microencapsulated PCM (mPCM), their methods of manufacture and applications thereof have also been widely disclosed. For example, the following references all use microcapsules in their application:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,801—Fabric with Reversible Enhanced Thermal Properties        2. WO0212607—Thermal Control Nonwoven        3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,648—Process for Preparing a Non-Woven Fibrous Web        4. JP05-156570—Fibrous Structure having Heat Storage Ability and its Production        5. US20040029472—Method and compound fabric with latent heat effect        6. US20040026659—Composition for Fabricating Phase-Change Material Microcapsules and a Method for Fabricating the Microcapsules        7. US20040044128—Method and Microcapsule Compound Waterborne Polyurethane        8. US2004011989—Fabric Coating Composition with Latent Heat Effect and Method for Fabricating the Same        9. US20020009473—Microcapsule, Method for its Production, Use of same, and Coating Liquid with Such        10. JP11350240—Production of Fiber having Adhered Microcapsule on Surface        11. JP2003-268679—Yarn having Heat Storage Property and Woven Fabric using the same.        
While microcapsules and other containment structures can be expensive, can rupture, need additional resinous binders for adhesion, and can cause poor fabric flexibility and properties, incorporating a functional polymeric phase change material into the microcapsule structure or within the overall structure of an end product.
Numerous other disclosures outline the development of temperature regulating textiles by first manufacturing a fiber that contains a PCM or mPCM. For example, the following all disclose compositions, methods of manufacture, processes, and fabrics created from synthetically manufactured fibers. While this might be acceptable in some circumstances, the applications disclosed below omit all of the natural cellulosic and proteinaceous fibers and fabrics such as cotton, flax, leather, wool, silk, and fur. They also do not allow for the post treatment of synthetic fibers or fabrics.                12. US20030035951—Multi-Component Fibers having Enhanced Reversible Thermal Properties and Methods of Manufacturing Thereof.        13. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,958—Fiber with Reversible Enhance Thermal Storage Properties and Fabrics made there from.        14. JP5331754—Heat Absorbing and Releasing Nonwoven Fabric of Conjugate Fiber        15. JP6041818—Endothermic and Exothermic Conjugate Fiber        16. JP5239716—Thermally Insulating Conjugate Fiber        17. JP8311716—Endothermic and Exothermic Conjugate Fiber        18. JP5005215—Endothermic and Exothermic Conjugate Fiber        19. JP2003027337—Conjugate Fiber Having Heat-Storing and Heat-Retaining Property        20. JP07-053917—Heat-Accumulating and Heat-Insulating Fiber        21. JP2003-293223—Endothermic Conjugate Fiber        22. JP02289916—Thermal Storage Fiber        23. JP03326189—Fiber with Heat Storage Ability        24. JP04-219349—Heat Storage Composition        25. JP06-234840—Heat Storage Material        26. JP Appl. #2001-126109—Heat Storage Fiber, Method of Producing the same, and Heat Storage Cloth Material        27. JP03352078—Heat Storage Material        28. JP04-048005—Fabric Product with Heat Storing Ability        29. WO0125511—Thermal Energy Storage Materials        30. JP02317329—Heat Storage Fiber-Method for Producing the same and Heat Storage Cloth Material        31. WO2004007631—Heat-Storage Material, Composition Therefore, and uses of these        32. JP2003-268358—Heat-Storage Material use around Body        33. JP2004-011032—Temperature-Controllable Fiber and Fabric        34. JP2004-003087—Heat Storable Composite Fiber and Cloth Material having Heat-Storing Properties        35. JP06200417—Conjugate Fiber Containing Heat-Accumulation Material and its Production        36. CN1317602—Automatic Temp-Regulating Fibre and its Products        37. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,475—Phase Change Materials Incorporated throughout the Structure of Polymer Fibers        
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,851,291, 4,871,615, 4,908,238, and 5897952 disclose the addition of polyethylene glycol (PEG), polyhydric alcohol crystals, or hydrated salt PCM to hollow and non-hollow fibers. The fibers can be natural or synthetic, cellulosic, protein based, or synthetic hydrocarbon based. The non-hollow fibers have PEG materials deposited or reacted on the surface to act like PCM. These are problematic in that they are very hydrophilic causing excessive moisture absorption problems, and wash durability problems. There is no known disclosure of the use of acrylic, methacrylic polymers or other hydrophobic polymeric PCMs for these applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,662 mentions the use of acrylate and methacrylate polymers with C16 to C18 alkyl side chains as PCMs but not as unencapsulated or functionalized or reacted to the surface of fibrous textiles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,198 and 4,181,643 disclose the use of crystalline crosslinked synthetic resin selected from the group of epoxide resins, polyurethane resins, polyester resins and mixtures thereof which contain, as crystallite forming blocks, segments of long-chain dicarboxylic acids or diols as PCMs, but not in conjunction with fibers or textiles.
Specific fiber and textile treatments or finishes in which specific compounds are reacted onto the substrate to provide some thermal change (usually based on moisture) have been disclosed. These systems are not based on long side chain alkyl, or long chain glycol acrylates or methacrylates that undergo a thermal phase change to provide improved latent heat effects. Examples include:                38. JP2003-020568—Endothermic Treating Agent for Fiber Material        39. JP2002-348780—Hygroscopic and Exothermic Cellulose-Based Fiber        40. JP2001-172866—Hygroscopic and Exothermic Cellulose-Based Fiber Product having Excellent Heat Retaining Property        41. JP11-247069—Warm Retainable Exothermic Cloth        
Various disclosures describe the use of acrylic or methacrylic copolymers containing long chain alkyl moieties for textile finishes but only for properties such as grease repellency, soil resistance, permanent press properties, and quickness of drying. They do not disclose or mention the use of high purity polymers as PCMs, latent heat storage treatments or textile finishes which can impart temperature regulation and improved comfort. More specifically, they do not disclose advantageous polymer architecture such as mol. wt., mol. wt. distribution or specific copolymer architecture. Example include:                42. U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,924—Dye fixatives        43. U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,268—Method for protecting cotton from enzymatic attack by cellulase enzymes        44. U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,267—Modified textile and other materials and methods for their preparation        45. U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,994—Nanoparticle-based permanent treatments for textiles        46. U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,564—Modified textiles and other materials and methods for their preparation        47. U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,327—Modified textiles and other materials and methods for their preparation        48. U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,594—Water-repellent and soil-resistant finish for textiles        49. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,933—Hybrid polymer materials        50. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,733—Dye fixatives        51. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,732—Fiber-reactive polymeric dyes        52. U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,530—Modified textile and other materials and methods for their preparation        53. U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,476—Oil- and water-repellent finishes for textiles        54. U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,492—Hollow polymeric fibers        55. U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,336—Copolymers and oil- and water-repellent compositions containing them        56. U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,753—Modified textile and other materials and methods for their preparation        57. US20040058006—High affinity nanoparticles        58. US20040055093—Composite fibrous substrates having protein sheaths        59. US20040048541—Composite fibrous substrates having carbohydrate sheaths        60. US20030145397—Dye fixatives        61. US20030104134—Water-repellent and soil-resistant finish for textiles        62. US20030101522—Water-repellent and soil-resistant finish for textiles        63. US20030101518—Hydrophilic finish for fibrous substrates        64. US20030079302—Fiber-reactive polymeric dyes        65. US20030051295—Modified textiles and other materials and methods for their preparation        66. US20030013369—Nanoparticle-based permanent treatments for textiles        67. US20030008078—Oil- and water-repellent finishes for textiles        68. US20020190408—Morphology trapping and materials suitable for use therewith        69. US20020189024—Modified textiles and other materials and methods for their preparation        70. US20020160675—Durable finishes for textiles        71. US20020155771—Modified textile and other materials and methods for their preparation        72. US20020152560—Modified textiles and other materials and methods for their preparation        73. US20020122890—Water-repellent and soil-resistant finish for textiles        74. US20020120988—Abrasion- and wrinkle-resistant finish for textiles        
Finally, various materials have been disclosed which show improved microcapsule properties and improved binding properties by modifying the shell of the microcapsule. For example, US2006188582 discloses multiple walled microcapsules. WO2006117702 discloses microcapsules with reactive functional groups but not the inclusion or reaction with functional polymeric phase change materials (FP-PCMs). WO2008041191 does not teach the inclusion or reaction with FP-PCMs. WO2008061885 discloses modified microcapsules but not with FP-PCM or their consequent improvements. US20080193761 discloses functional microcapsules but does not discuss the inclusion or reaction with functional polymeric phase change materials.
Although present compositions and methods are functional, they do not take advantage of the unique nature and functional aspects that accompanies the use of polymeric materials for the phase change material.